


We're always here for you, always.

by ZouisMalinsonForever (loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorder, Louis-centric, Mentions of self-harm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam/pseuds/ZouisMalinsonForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt:<br/>Finally, one day in June, they decided that they had to do something. They couldn’t bear seeing the once bright blue eyes getting duller and duller every day, couldn’t stand watching the once so cheerful and lovely boy slowly disappear and becoming a shell of himself, couldn’t let their Louis suffer and give up without a fight, they just couldn’t.</p><p>Everyone is worrying over Louis, who just doesn't seem like himself. Can the boys of One Direction find out what's wrong with him before he can break?<br/>DISCONTINUED UNTIL I HAVE THE TIME TO REWRITE IT<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	We're always here for you, always.

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be more chapters, so stay tuned!~ XDXD

For the past month, the boys of One Direction felt that their beloved Louis was off.

Yeah, all the boys of One Direction were in a happy relationship together. They were gay. So what?

Anyway, Louis was off. He rarely ate breakfast with them, always went to the gym, started wearing long-sleeved shirts, even though it was still May, and altogether stopped interacting with them. He was so quiet and tense now, these days. His weight was dropping rapidly, and there were always bags under his eyes that were so dark that he had the makeup team fussing over him every day trying to cover them. The boys were determined to find out why. But they wanted to let Louis tell them himself, so they waited. But he didn’t tell them, and a month passed, with Louis withdrawing into himself even more, and Uncle Simon a.k.a. _the_ Simon Cowell taking notice also.

Finally, one day in June, they decided that they had to do something. They couldn’t bear seeing the once bright blue eyes getting duller and duller every day, couldn’t stand watching the once so cheerful and lovely boy slowly disappear and becoming a shell of himself, couldn’t let their Louis suffer and give up without a fight, they just couldn’t.

Liam contacted Uncle Simon and told him that they were going to search Louis’s room for any clues as to why Louis was acting so weird. Uncle Simon, unexpectedly, agreed and they met up outside Louis’s room, when Louis was off somewhere.

Niall frowned, because since when did Louis had a lock on his door? He always left the door open, but now it was padlocked. Harry shrugged, then took a few steps back and ran towards the door, putting his whole weight on it. The door budged a little, but it still wouldn’t open. Zayn went to help, and in a few minutes, the door was knocked off its hinges and lay on the floor.

Immediately, the five of them started to comb the room carefully for any clue. However, they didn’t know what the clue was, so they kept throwing out insignificant things on the floor, making a growing pile of mishmash.

Zayn was looking through Louis’s drawer, when he spotted a file marked “Medical Report of Louis Tomlinson” at the bottom of it. He instantly knew that it was the missing piece to solving Louis.

They gathered around the file in a circle and watched impatiently as Zayn slowly opened it and scanned the first paper. His eyebrows furrowed together, then he dropped the file.

“Zayn! What is it?” The Irishman questioned confusedly.

“It says...” Zayn seemed to be at a loss for words, so Liam picked it up and read it. His eyebrows also furrowed together, but in anger. He flipped to the other pages, muttering “No. No. No!” as he read.

“God, what is it?” Uncle Simon asked.

“I think you better read it yourselves.” Liam answered obtusely, comforting Zayn who was still shocked.

The three guys read it together, while Harry read it out.

“It says: The Medical Report of Louis William Tomlinson. Injuries: broken ribs, bruises, a stab wound, and a torn... Cause of injury: attempted attack, rape—wait, RAPE?!”

“Rape, Harry. Rape.” Niall confirmed angrily.

“LOUIS WAS RAPED?!” Harry was obviously stunned. Their Louis—raped, and they didn’t even know?! They were such horrible boyfriends.

Even Uncle Simon was shocked, but he regained composure quickly. “Look, boys, we should ask Louis--”

“Ask Louis what?” Yours truly was standing at the door of his room, not looking at any of them.

Liam was the second to recover from the shock. “This, Louis, this--,” waving the file around “did you even consider telling us this?”

A look of shock and panic crossed Louis’s face, then startling them all, ran towards Liam, plucked the file out of his hand, and ran off.

"Oh, God. We better chase after him." Liam sighed, then ran after Louis. He didn't have to search for him for a long time, though. Louis was just sitting in a nearby park, his blue eyes now bloodshot and tears were leaking down from his eyes, his hand still clutching his medical report.

"Louis!" It was the others, who had followed behind.

 "I, I, I..." Louis stammered.

"Lou... were you raped?" Zayn asked hesitantly.

"No, no, of course not! Why would you even think of that, Z?" Louis said unconvincingly.

"Lou! Stop lying to us! We've been together for three years already! Did you think we were blind? We could see you suffering, Lou, and really want to help you! You don't have to go through this alone, Louis. We're always here for you. But we miss the old Lou, the Louis who used to wake me up at four in the morning because he wanted me to plan a prank on the others, not the Louis who hasn't spoken to us in a month, never. Please, trust us, and let us in!" As Harry ranted on and on, Louis started crying softly.

"Oh, god, Louis, I didn't mean to make you cry." Harry sighed.

"But..." Louis whispered.

"But what, Lou?" Zayn asked kindly.

"You're all going to feel that I'm disgusting." Louis said ashamedly.

"We would never, Lou! How could we?" Niall exclaimed.

"Really?" Louis still looked doubtful.

"Of course, Lou." Liam reassured him.

"Okay." Louis finally let the four boys hug him tightly.

"Let's go home." Harry said. Louis smiled slightly at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos please, thx!!


End file.
